Monster
by Trinkisme
Summary: An ancient evil is looming over the male population of Hogwarts. Severus Snape, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy all see the change in Hermione Granger. Will they be able to stop the wickedness in her? Or will they fall victim to its temptation? A Dramione/Snamione/Harmione horror romance if you squint at it. Short story, posting daily.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** No, I have not forgotten _Dreams of Blue_ , but this is another prompt I threw out a little while back on Tumblr. It will be a short little story with snack-size chapters; four, maybe five at the most. I plan to post one daily. The genre is off the beaten path for me, but I wanted to stretch myself to see what I could do. It's my nod to my Mom's love for whodunnits / suspense / psychological thrillers I remember from my childhood.

BTW, is it just me, or does suspense seem scarier when it's filmed in black and white?

 **PART I:**

 **SEVERUS SNAPE** rarely concerned himself over the welfare of the students at Hogwarts, but during the past week, Gryffindor's precious princess had caused him to lose some much-needed sleep. The first night he'd seen her wandering around the halls after curfew, suspiciously close to the room where he kept his store of supplies. He'd reprimanded her and taken away house points, but she hadn't seem to care, which in itself was odd for the over-eager witch. The next night, he'd watched her at dinner. She was giving her red-headed oaf of a friend a run for his money in seeing which of them could consume the most chicken. Severus hardly cared if Hermione did or didn't eat, but something niggled at the back of his mind as he observed her attacking the drumstick in her hand. The way she was eating...it was almost animalistic. The hairs on the back of his neck stood; he felt...uneasy. And last night, he'd been walking back from the forbidden forest. He'd thought the only dangers of the night had been it its depths, but when he'd entered the courtyard of the castle, he'd been met with a sight that had caused a shiver to run down his spine. He found the swotty little muggleborn on her knees; spirals and streaks of her magic were flashing dangerously in the enclosed space. A statue and one of Dumbledore's beloved birdbaths had crumbled from a direct hit. She seemed unaware of the destruction she was causing. Far from it. Hermione was doubled over, holding her stomach as if in pain.

Severus cautiously inched toward the witch. "Miss Granger...are you alright? Miss Granger?"

She turned her head at the sound of his voice. Severus gasped. His student's eyes, normally a rich brown color, were now a shocking silver. With each flash of her magic, her eyes emitted an electrical pulse. He now understood; this was serious. An ancient magic was manifesting. Unfortunately, it was wreaking havoc with her core, weakening it, allowing her powers to be unbound. He felt it when the tendrils of her magic began to curl around him, lulling him. It was seductive…...addictive…...tantalizing. He groaned.

 **HARRY POTTER** might not be as smart as his best friend, but he'd learned over the years to trust his instincts, and right now they were telling him that something was horribly wrong with Hermione. She seemed different...she seemed...well, he wasn't sure. Sometimes the way she looked at him…..as if he was a bar of chocolate and she was starving….

Trouble was, it made him feel hungry, too.

It was almost as if a doppelganger had taken her place. It might look like Hermione, might have Hermione's voice, but it wasn't her.

 **DRACO MALFOY** paused as he looked down the hallway to see his favorite target for bullying walking by herself. It was a perfect opportunity to harass the uppity little mudblood and show her his superiority. But something felt off. Why was she alone, traipsing down the corridor that led to the dungeons? Didn't she know she was putting herself in danger? From what he could detect from her movements, she didn't seem aware of the risk. Surely, she wasn't that naive. Maybe she was sleepwalking. Then he snorted. No, that was a silly thought...besides, she was stilled dressed in her uniform. Maybe someone had her under a spell. An imperius, perhaps? He grinned at the pleasant thought. Now that had possibilities. He considered the potential in finding her like that. Unable to resist the temptation, he sauntered down the hallway toward her.

"Well, what have we here?" he drawled. "Little mudblood, have you lost your way?"

Hermione's head whipped around at the sound of Draco's voice. Her lips quirked upward at seeing him. "Draco," she crooned. "I hoped it might be you."

"What do you mean, witch?" Draco frowned. The off feeling he'd felt earlier had returned and was growing exponentially. It was if every nerve in his body was screaming; but what they were saying, he didn't know. He felt in equal measure the need to run and the desire to wrap her in his arms. He stopped in his tracks.

Wrap her in his arms? Where in the world had that thought come?

The cocky blonde swallowed hard. This wasn't right. He was meant to scare her, not the other way around. What kind of trick was she playing on him? Had he been unknowingly hexed?

He watched as she opened her mouth; saw when she sucked in her bottom lip. The sight set his heart to racing, whether in fear or desire, he couldn't tell. When she let it go, it came back out bloodied. He let out a small whimper when he saw her fangs.

"Come here, love," she cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II:**

At breakfast the next day, the great hall was filled with the quiet humming of whispers. In spite of attempts by the staff to keep it quiet, word had gotten out that Draco Malfoy was missing. The last time anyone had seen the blonde was after dinner the night before. He and Theo Nott had gone together to the library. When they left, they went their separate ways. Draco hadn't shown up by curfew. The boys who shared a room with him weren't too worried at first; their Slytherin Prince could handle himself. But after watching hour by hour go by, Blaise Zabini had enough. Draco had always been a creature of habit; he was nothing if not predictable. Something wasn't right. Blaise woke up Goyle and Crabbe and told them to go search the grounds for their friend; in the meantime, he was going to see Severus.

Snape was not happy being roused at such a late hour, but after the young Italian explained the reason for his untimely visit, the professor got dressed and the two of them went to see the Headmaster. Dumbledore too, had retired for the night, but thankfully, was in a much better disposition than Severus to hear the young wizard's worry. Sitting on a sofa in his flannel pajamas, he listened quietly to Zabini's concern, glancing at Severus when Blaise admitted the only possible reason his friend would be out after curfew would be to see a witch.

"Do you recall him making any arrangements of that nature?" queried the headmaster.

"No….no, Sir. But…..but Draco...he's...er…...popular. Perhaps someone offered….that is, suggested…..."

"I think the word you're searching for is propositioned, Mr. Zabini," he replied, his blue eyes twinkling in spite of having a student out of bed at an ungodly hour. "So you think Mr. Malfoy might have been presented with an offer he couldn't refuse?" Dumbledore grinned. "Ah, me. _Amore_ casts a spell that not even the mightiest wizard can resist, eh Severus?"

The professor rolled his eyes while Dumbledore chuckled.

Beside them, Blaise tried to sink lower in his chair cushion. His discomfort was painfully obvious. Winking at the lad, the headmaster stood. "Now, now. No need to allow your friend's amorous adventures to ruin this night for you. Care for a sherbert lemon? Or perhaps a licorice snap?"

Severus cleared his throat. If he was not going to be allowed to rest in his chambers, then he was going to make sure Dumbledore didn't turn this visit into an excuse for another one of his candy binges. "Headmaster, have you given any thought to what I told you regarding the other night?"

Dumbledore cheerful expression fell. An uncharacteristic impatience replaced it. "Severus, I appreciate your concern, but your hypothesis cannot be true."

The black-haired professor moved closer, partially blocking Blaise's view of Dumbledore. He cleared his throat before lowering his voice.

"Albus….I implore you…..do not let your partiality for those in Gryffindor blind you to the truth. I know what I saw. And what I felt."

Dumbledore's mild blue eyes became hard. "She's muggleborn, Severus…...it's an impossibility."

Blaise tried to lean in to better hear what the two were saying. Something about Gryffindor and…...muggleborn?

 _Are they talking about Granger? Do they think Draco's with the mudblood?_

"If I am right, the entire male population of Hogwarts is at risk. Not to mention the One who must stay protected. She's his best friend; allowing this to go unchecked could ruin everything!"

"Enough," Dumbledore said in a tone that refused further discussion. Turning back to Blaise, he said, "I'm afraid we've kept you too long, Mr. Zabini. It's a school night, and you need your rest." Then his tone and countenance changed; he reverted back once more to the kind and fun-hearted headmaster he was known to be. "I suggest we all try to get some shut eye. With any luck, Mr. Malfoy will be through sowing his wild oats by now, and will be back in your dorm by the time you arrive there. Indeed, he may be already there, and this will have been for naught. Nevertheless, I commend you in your earnest regard for your friend's safety and well-being. Here. The Head Girl recently brought me back a stash of treats from Honeydukes. I have an extra bag of acid pops I've yet to open. Take them, and enjoy them with your friends." Not giving a chance for Blaise to thank him, he turned to the other adult in the room. "Severus, would you mind escorting Mr. Zabini back to the dungeons? And do try to get some rest old friend. You seem quite on edge."

With that, the headmaster all but pushed the two Slytherins out his door.

"Doddering old fool," Severus muttered under his breath after the door had closed. _More interested in your sweet tooth than in saving a student. That kind of attitude will get us all killed."_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Many thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews for this creepy little story! I will be replying to all reviews once the story is completed. I don't want to slip up and reveal something and spoil the fun! **

**PART III**

Severus frowned at the food on his plate. He had no appetite that morning. He, along with the students of his house, were worried. Draco had been a no-show that morning. His bed had remained undisturbed. A sick dread filled Severus' heart.

He feared the worst.

He'd already received two messages from the Malfoy's lawyer, not that Dumbledore knew anything about it. The headmaster had yet to make it down for breakfast that day.

 _Of all the days for him to have a lie in!_

Narcissa would be there soon. Having to deal with a worried, frantic member of the Ancient House of Black was not Severus' idea of a pleasant morning. As for Lucius, despite his being confined at Azkaban, the name Malfoy still had clout. He was still capable of breathing fire; especially where his son was concerned. He was determined to have Dumbledore's head on a platter. Severus didn't blame him. Lucius had already hired a private investigator to try and find Draco; that wizard and his team were already on school grounds, looking for leads.

Severus considered Albus' secret. This year was the last one for the aged wizard. Lucius was closer to obtaining his desire than he knew. But not now. It was imperative for things to proceed as planned. Whether Severus liked it or not, Albus needed to be at Hogwarts. Their plan to rid the world of the Dark Lord was a chess game. It had to play out in a certain pattern. An unexpected or forced move would have all their machinations fall like a house of cards. A domino taken prematurely would have the Dark Lord victorious.

Severus groaned to himself. He felt a migraine coming on. Closing his eyes, he cradled his forehead against his hand.

"Professor…..are you alright?"

Severus looked up to see one of the causes of his sleepless night. Hermione Granger had come to the professors' table to check on him?

"I might ask you the same question, Miss Granger. The last time we spoke, you were decidedly…..unwell." He watched her closely but could not detect any hint of awareness on the chit's face that would acknowledge the night when he'd come back from the forest. Nor did he see any guilt that would point to her involvement with last's night's disappearance. No eye shifting, no biting of that infernal lip of hers, she just stood there before him…..a young and pretty witch.

"Sir?"

"Tell me…..did you go to the library last night, Miss Granger? And don't try to lie to me."

She looked Severus straight in the eye. "Yes, I did. I go nearly every night. Why?"

"Did you see Draco Malfoy while you were there?"

"Yes. But I didn't talk to him. We're not exactly friends."

"I didn't ask you about what I am sure is your pathetically boring social life, Miss Granger. Just stick to the question."

"I did answer it….. _Sir_." Hermione's face stayed open and earnest, but her chin rose at the professor's churlish tone.

"Attitude, Miss Granger? Don't make me give you detention."

Her expression rapidly changed. It caught Severus by surprise. The smirk now gracing her features was one that would put any Slytherin to shame. Severus' brows rose.

"I wouldn't mind detention…..if it meant being alone with you."

Had Miss Granger said that for all the table to hear? Severus gave a quick glance to each side. But it was as if all the other teachers didn't even _see_ her up on the dais with them.

The middle-aged wizard felt the beginnings of perspiration under his arms and an even more alarming heat in other places on his body. His heart began to race. The same feeling he had the other night came over him. He sat, ensnared as a bird before a cobra, as Hermione's eyes once again shone with that unearthly electrical signature. He felt the swirls and coils of a seductive magic seep under his clothes to glide over his skin. He stared as one enslaved, bound to another's will, as the student in front of him began to grow fangs. She gave him a wink.

Severus moaned, desperate longings making it nearly impossible for him to think; forbidden desires were scorching his very bones. He had to protect himself while he still could. He did the only thing he could think of.

" _Protego_ ," he whispered.

"No," she hissed violently. "Not this time."

A terrific pain suddenly shot through his temple. Severus clutched his head in agony.

"Baob….han Si….." he rasped, trying to warn those around him. But he was too late. He slumped forward, his nose making a sickening crack as it collided with the table.

"Professor McGonagall, something's wrong with Professor Snape! He needs to go to to the infirmary!"

Minerva turned away from her conversation with Hagrid to see Hermione clutching Severus' robes. His face had turned ashen. A thin line of blood was dribbling down his chin.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" At first, the older witch was puzzled as to why her favorite student was standing beside the usually off-limits table. Then she saw Severus collapsed by his plate. "Good heavens! Professor Flitwick….move the professor to the infirmary! Pomona, notify Poppy promptly!"

While the other professors scurried to do Minerva's bidding, Hermione stepped over to her head of house. "Professor, is there anything I can do to help?"

Minerva distractedly viewed her student. "No…...I think not, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned to leave.

"Except…."

Hermione turned back around. "Yes?"

MInierva was going to ask her to explain why she'd been at the teacher's table. But what came out was, "Would you mind asking Horace if he could supervise Professor Snape's classes today? Excluding, of course, the ones that coincide with his Potions classes. I'll get another teacher to do those."

"Of course, Professor. I'll go tell him now."

"If you don't find him in his rooms, he might be at the owlery. I believe he was expecting a letter from Gwenog Jones."

"I'll go check," Hermione replied.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Minerva said kindly. All thoughts of asking Hermione her role in Severus' current condition had vanished from her mind and memory.

Seeing Minerva compliant, Hermione gloated inwardly. Then she took a chance. "Professor…...if he's able to have company…..might Harry and I visit Professor Snape in the infirmary later?"

Minerva frowned. "Why would the pair of you want to do that?"

"It's just…...he's been helping us lately with an assignment. I feel we should repay him, somehow. I know he keeps to himself. I thought he might appreciate the gesture."

"Oh! Well, in that case…..I suppose. But don't stay long. He will need his rest."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Professor."

Hermione left the hall the same way she'd entered it. Quietly. Unobtrusively.

But if anyone had bothered to look under her bowed head, they would have seen a fierce smile of triumph on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Only one more chapter left after this one. I hope I've kept you guessing.**_

 **PART IV**

It was mid-afternoon, the time when those in England would normally stop to have tea, when Draco Malfoy's body was finally found. All of Hogwarts, even those who had no love for the handsome, spoiled pureblood, were grieved at the gruesomeness of his passing. Narcissa was inconsolable, so much so, Minerva had to request Poppy to give her a triple dose of calming draught.

There were puncture marks at the juncture of his neck and shoulder; other bites were found traveling upward to just under his ear, suggesting an animal attack. But he had no claw marks. His throat had been slit; but the healers conducting his autopsy said his blood had been drained from his body prior to that wound being inflicted.

The bitemarks notwithstanding, the evidence ruled out an animal killing young Malfoy. That meant a wizard or witch had taken the life of the Malfoy heir. A murder most foul had been allowed to occur on school grounds.

The Board of Governors called for an emergency session that night.

All during the day, Hermione stayed close to Harry. Occasionally, she would touch him, a comforting gesture that no one would think twice about. But there was no comfort to her touch. On the contrary, Harry felt a wildfire go through him whenever her skin brushed against his. Unspeakable thoughts filled his mind.

He felt he was going insane.

* * *

000

In the infirmary, Severus was plagued with dreams. Dreams where Lily's face was replaced with that of Hermione Granger's. She would smile at him or give him that devilish wink of hers; sometimes she would do both. Always, her fangs would be showing, curving just slightly over her bottom lip.

"Come now, Professor," she would whisper. "I know you've always had a fondness for me. It's too late to be shy."

Severus would eventually crumble under the seduction of the comely witch. She in turn, would laugh in delight at the first touch of his hands on her hips. "Oh...I will enjoy you so, Severus," she would purr. " You don't know how many times I've dreamt of this moment." But when she would move in closer to brush her lips against his neck, he noticed her purring sounded more like…..hissing.

Then he would wake up, still hearing in his mind the way she'd said his name .

 _Severussssssss_ …. _…..._

The memory left him sickened and feeling dirty, as if a layer of slime was over his skin.

He was certain he'd discovered Miss Granger's secret; she showed every indication of being Baobhan Sith. He tried to recall what he'd read about them….they were a type of female vampire in the folklore of the Scottish Highlands, though they also shared certain characteristics in common with the succubus and fairy.

Perhaps it was the succubus aspect of the creature that was the cause of the demonic serpentine hissing.

" _They appear as beautiful women who seduce their victims before attacking them and draining their blood."_

Severus shivered in revulsion. Yes, Miss Granger fit the bill; both beautiful and seductive. Yet something about her made him want to wretch. An evil, horribly _twisted_ something.

 _Poor, beguiled Draco,_ he thought sadly. _What a horrible way to die._

Being in the infirmary had not spared the professor the sorrow that had traveled through the castle like a veritable plague of Egypt. He'd overheard Madame Pomfrey comforting Narcissa; he knew what had befallen the young wizard. He mourned his godson's loss.

 _And the Headmaster making jokes while a student of his lived his final moments in terror._

Severus gritted his teeth. _Amore._ He could still hear the amused chuckle of Albus' as he explained the word to Zabini, an _Italian_. How that emotion casts a spell that not even the mightiest wizard can resist _…._

 _The mightiest wizard….._

That statement suddenly hit Severus. Hard.

The mightiest wizard of their age was the Headmaster. The only wizard the Dark Lord feared.

Had Albus himself fallen under the spell of the winsome Gryffindor? Had he succumbed to her charms?

It was hard to believe and not just because of the vast age difference. Severus had never seen Dumbledore show even the faintest hint of attraction to the opposite sex. Not even the time when Rosmerta had been caught under a sprig of mistletoe with him.

But this would not be like that. This pull was not your typical attraction. It was forced.

 _Almost like an imperius._

Severus knew all too well what it felt like; what Draco must have experienced in his final hours. An all-consuming need and passion to possess the seductress, while in his spirit feeling trapped, horror and revulsion overwhelming his psyche. His very soul shrinking from the unnaturalness of it while his body blazed with a type of ungodly fiendfyre.

Severus felt it his fault that Draco died. If only he'd exposed Miss Granger…...if only he'd been able to get the other professors' attention when she'd accosted him at their table; if only he'd tried harder to convince Dumbledore….

Dumbledore.

 _He is the one with blood on his hands_ , Severus thought, his anger causing his hands to tremble. He told that insufferable old man this would happen. And it did, to one of Severus' own. How could he face the Malfoys now? What type of consolation or help could he give Draco's mother?

None. That's what.

The same as he'd received from the headmaster.

* * *

000

Harry watched Hermione as she laughed at Ron while eating her dinner. A massive dinner consisting mostly of meat.

Rare meat.

In the past, Hermione would scrunch her nose at prime rib with any hint of pink in it. She would come unglued if a drop of blood fell in her plate.

But now, she was gulping down large quantities of lamb so rare, it was a wonder the meat wasn't bleating.

And laughing like this? After finding out about Malfoy? It wasn't like Hermione to be so calloused. Not that Harry ever liked the Slytherin. He didn't. But he would have never wished this on him.

Hermione turned to look at Harry; almost as if she knew he'd been thinking of her.

"You're still coming with me tonight, right?"

Harry fidgeted. "I don't know why I should. Snape doesn't want to see me."

"Please Harry," she begged, her brown eyes shimmering with a deep emotion. "After what's happened…..I don't want to travel the halls by myself. I'll feel safer with you."

Harry grudgingly admitted to himself her reason was legitimate. Besides, her eyes….they were drawing him in. Pulling him closer…..closer…..

Too close.

Harry gulped his next breath and deliberately looked at Ron. "You coming too?"

Ron had opened his mouth to answer when Hermione said, "He would, but Neville asked him to help him move some moly plants for Professor Sprout. She wanted them to do it tonight, since there will be a full moon."

Ron smiled sheepishly at Harry and nodded. "Though why he asked me, I dunno. Herbology has never been a favorite class of mine."

Hermione smiled at the redhead. "He probably asked you because you're so strong, Ronald. The roots of the moly can weigh alot."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He'd never heard of a moly plant growing that large. What was Hermione up to? What was she playing at?

And why could no one see it but him?

* * *

000

Hermione was licking the last vestiges of blood from her mouth when she entered the infirmary. It was almost midnight; far past the time when Madame Pomfrey admitted visitors. She silently glided over the marble floors to the only occupant in the room. At first, she said nothing, but watched Severus as he fitfully slept. She smirked when a small moan escaped his lips.

Leaning over his bed, she whispered, "Hello, love."

He awoke to find Hermione sitting on the bed beside him. He reached for his wand, but Hermione was too quick. Striking with lightning reflexes, she snatched his wand before he could and broke it in two. Then with her hand she covered his mouth, muffling the yell that was there.

"Shh. Don't make this unpleasant for us," she whispered. Her eyes now emitting that deadly silver hue, she traced his face with the tip of her finger. "Poor Severus. Always stuck between two worlds. Light and Dark. Such a pity, really."

His eyes grew large.

Hermione grinned, her fangs clearly visible in the moonlight. "Yes. I _know_. So does _he_."

Severus tried to move, but felt paralyzed.

"It's better this way," she cooed. Then Hermione began to sing, her hypnotic tones taking the last bit of fight away from the doomed professor.

 _Trust in me, just in me_

 _Shut your eyes and trust in me._

* * *

000

 **Song credit:** Trust in Me by Sterling Holloway / from Walt Disney's The Jungle Book


	5. Chapter 5

**PART V**

The Daily Prophet's headlines the next day shocked the magical community in Britain. "TRIPLE MURDER AT HOGWARTS! BOARD OF GOVERNORS DEMANDS INQUIRY! DUMBLEDORE REMOVED!"

The article went on to reveal the names of the three killed; Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Severus Snape. No connection tying the three victims to each other was known other than that of Sirius Black, the notorious mass-murderer. But he had been purportedly killed following his escape from Azkaban. Had an unknown accomplice carried out his final wishes? Was that to finish his revenge on House Black, House Potter and his childhood enemy, Severus Snape?

On and on the article went, not withholding any grisly detail of how the victims were found. Bloodless. Savagely bitten. Throats sliced open. One found in a magically concealed room within the castle, one in the prefects bathroom and one in the infirmary. On Draco Malfoy, bites covered his neck; on Harry Potter, his head, particularly in the area around his famous lightning-bolt scar; and on Severus Snape, multiple bite marks covered his dark mark.

Smiling to himself, Voldemort put down the paper and took a sip of his tea. When the door to his study creaked open, he smiled. "Ah…..is that you, my dear?"

Hermione peeked in. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Of course not."

With that, she opened the door wide. Laughing, she ran to where he sat and promptly threw herself in his lap. "I missed you so," she murmured, rubbing his cheek with her nose.

"As I missed you, my Pet," he replied, deep affection sounding in every word he uttered. Raising her chin with his finger, he asked, "Do you think anyone suspects?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not a one. Your plan was brilliant. And your magic kept me going when I felt I would fail."

He smiled, quite pleased with her praise.

"Truly, Tom…..I could feel the enchantments you had around me. It was a curious sensation being for a time something other than myself…..but it had its fun moments, too."

He laughed. "You little minx! Sometimes I think you dwell too much on having fun."

She shrugged her shoulders. "So? I get bored. Thinking of all the fun I can have helps pass the time."

He gave her an indulgent grin as he chucked her under her chin. "So tell me…..who did you have the _most fun_ with?"

Hermione's eyes began to sparkle with mischief. "Oh, without a doubt, Draco Malfoy. He was a _delicious_ treat."

Voldemort would have scrunched his nose in distaste if he'd had one. "Young Malfoy? You should aim higher than _that_ , my dear. He's a weak, snivelling coward."

"But that's what made him _fun_. He screamed like a little girl."

Laughing at her expression of glee, his next question sounded like a father asking his daughter about a date. "What about the Boy Who Lived? Who, by the way, can no longer be truthfully called that. Did you have a good time with him?"

Hermione's face dropped. "I...I didn't enjoy him much."

The Dark Lord frowned. "Why not?"

She bit her lip. "How could I? I knew he was costing you your soul."

Her answer brought a tender smile to the wizard holding her. "Don't let that worry you, dear. I have plenty of pieces left."

"Well, that aside, he was still depressing. He kept looking at me with those green eyes of his like I had betrayed him. Even at the end, his very last word was, "Why?" Complete buzz-kill."

"And my old friend Severus?"

"Meh. Tolerable, I suppose. It felt weird... I've wanted him for so long….but once I had him in my grasp…..I realized it had been more about the chase than anything else."

For a minute there was quiet in the room as they both thought over the past few days. Then Hermione snorted. "Do you know what Severus thought I was?"

"What?"

"Baobhan Sith."

Voldemort chuckled amusedly. "Oh, that Severus! Well, my dear, deceit was what we wanted to accomplish. But I didn't know it would cause such wild imaginings."

"I think the eyes were what did it. That was an inspired touch."

Voldemort nodded, accepting her compliment. "Magic is an art, and I am an artist. Is it wrong for me to be creative?"

Hermione hummed in thought. "Or it could have been because he saw me one night when I was having a bit of trouble with my…..er, upgrade, I guess you could call it."

"I wouldn't call it that. I thought you perfect before."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you. At any rate, it wasn't compatible with me; it was fighting the compulsion charms I carried."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to cause you pain."

"It doesn't matter. Your magic was stronger. It got the job done."

"True," he agreed. "And the idea being such a simple one, they would never have guessed I was the one behind it. Such an efficient plan. Now, Lucius has been properly punished, my Judas has been found and dealt with, and Harry Potter…..that bothersome bee in my bonnet has finally been removed."

"And don't forget the cherry on top….Dumbledore being totally discredited and removed."

Voldemort laughed. "That was a sweet surprise. I didn't expect it, but I thank you, my little Trojan horse."

Hermione grinned. "Actually, it's Albus you should be thanking for his downfall. He waltzed into that himself. But I was happy to exploit his weakness. I'd do anything for you, Tom."

The Dark Lord held her close. "I know you would." Kissing her forehead, he acknowledged, "You gave me a new outlook on my dreary existence…..a new meaning. You've cared for me…..you're the only one I trust. The only one I love."

For the next few minutes, the two held each other in a tight embrace. But when Hermione began to squirm, Voldemort laughed. "Uncomfortable, Pet?"

She made a face. "Ugh…...I hate this wrapper. It's scratchy."

"Then why not take it off? You know I like you best that way, anyhow."

Hermione gave him a saucy wink. "I know."

She stood up from his lap. Then she began to move. Voldemort watched, always fascinated when his darling took off the encumbrances that hid her real beauty. Soon, she was writhing as if in a dance, her sinuous body making a game of it. Before long, she had stripped herself of her uncomfortable coverings. She lay bare before him now. She was his weakness; his poison of choice.

Voldemort sucked in a breath. "You _are_ magnificent. I would love nothing more than to seclude myself here with you for the entire day. But unfortunately, opportunity calls and we must answer. Thanks to you, victory is in our grasp. Besides, I know you must be hungry. Shall we have some breakfast ?"

As Voldemort walked over to the door to open it for her, Nagini slithered past him, leaving behind the lifeless husk of Hermione Granger crumpled on the study floor.

* * *

000

 _Hermione Granger; muggle-born, brightest witch of her age…..an unmourned victim. A pretty pawn of Albus Dumbledore's. Or so he thought.  
_ _Before he'd ever sat down to play, his queen had been taken. Before he made his first move, his opponent cried checkmate.  
_ _How was the Headmaster to win without his most valued players?  
_ _He, like others before him, learned too late the folly of not protecting his pieces in the deadly games played…._

 _….in the Twilight Zone._

* * *

 **AN:** Yes, this story was intended to be a nod to the original Twilight Zone series. Did you hear Rod Serling's voice in your head when you read the ending?

My mom loved that show. I've got to tell you, the intro always creeped me out when I was a kid.

PS: the ancient evil I mentioned in the synopsis was reanimation of a corpse. In fact, I toyed with the idea of going with the whole Frankenstein thing. I thought that could be the cause of the electrical pulse in Hermione's eyes. But then I discarded the thought and stayed with magic only. Didn't want to get Voldy mixed up in muggle science.


End file.
